Starry Night
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: When Chris's Mama doesn't answer the phone he gets worried and drives to see her.


I got a request on Tumblr for this story. So, don't blame me for the sadness. Or do. Whichever works for you!

Warning: None

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Pulling his phone away from his ear Chris stared down at it in confusion. That was the third time he had tried to call his mother in the last two hours. She wasn't the type of person not to answer her phone. Especially when it was her birthday.

She had told him more than a few times that she made sure that her phone was fully charged and on her when that day rolled around. Just to make sure that she didn't miss calls from any of the family.

Ever since he moved to New Orleans he had planned his phone calls to her. He didn't want to call while she was busy or when she was trying to relax. The best time was to do it around eight in the morning. She was the type of person to get up with the sun.

Something that they all found funny considering just how much of a night owl she was. She had explained to him once that she got up early so she had the time at night to simply relax and look up at the stars.

Chris had many memories of sitting in the backyard with his mother and siblings. They'd run around yelling and playing while they waited for the sun to set. Then they'd all sit on the grass and listen to the woman tell them stories of the stars.

She knew them all too. Not that any of them cared when she decided to repeat some of the tales. They were too mesmerized by her voice. To this day he could look up at the sky and know all of the constellations and the brightest stars by name.

He even got phone calls and emails from her when something new was found in the universe. It wasn't something that he really cared about, but her excitement always made him smile so he didn't feel the need to point it out.

Those nights were the things he missed the most when he left home. He might not always get along with his family, but he loved them with all his heart. He was a full fledged Mama's boy and he didn't care who knew.

Anyway, she needed him. Okay, so she didn't need him per say. She could do it on her own, but he always felt good when he was helping her. He loved his Mama and knowing that he was being her helpful little boy was perfect to him.

That was why her phone number being disconnected made no sense. She wasn't the type of person to just change her number. Especially without telling him. Everyone knew that he was her favorite child. It had been a long running family joke.

He didn't even think as he raced out to his truck sending a message to King that he wasn't going to be in that day. In that moment all that mattered was seeing his mother and making sure she was fine. It was only a few hours to the house anyway. He would be there around noon if he sped.

By the time he got to the house he grew up in he felt like he was going to shake out of his skin. His mind had been racing throughout the drive. He couldn't help but think of all the things that could have happened to her. Sometimes he really hated being a police officer.

When he pulled into the driveway though nothing seemed out of place. His Daddy's truck parked right next to his Mama's car in front of the house. The smell of homemade pecan pie came from the open front door. Everything looked fine.

Still, that did nothing to stop the dread in the pit of his stomach as he climbed out of his truck and slammed the door shut. He started towards the house slowly not knowing what he would find. He didn't get but a few steps before his Mama was walking through the front door onto the porch.

Seeing the older woman standing there wiping her hands on a towel Chris couldn't help but smile and rush forward. He could tell that she was fine, but in that moment he needed to hug her. He needed to feel that she was real.

He felt safe in her arms. Like he had when he was a kid and the storms got to be too much. He would try his hardest to keep calm, but he always ended up cuddled into her side as she hugged him. Except this time… She wasn't hugging him back.

"Ma?" he questioned pulling away from her.

"What are you doing here, Christopher?" Mama asked her tone more closed off than he had ever heard before.

"I tried to call you. I wanted to tell you happy birthday, but it said that your phone was disconnected. I got worried."

Hearing a scoff from behind him Chris slowly turned around. There stood his father and Cade looking like they had just gotten back from fishing. Which made sense. They always caught fresh fish for her birthday dinner.

"You were 'worried'?" the older man started stalking up to him his eyes glittering with anger, "Thought you weren't concerned about the family anymore."

"What?" Chris stared at the man not sure he heard him correctly.

"You made your position on the family crystal clear when you abandoned us to go run around in the city."

"Run around… I'm a federal agent. I didn't abandon you."

"You can wrap it up in whatever fancy name you want, but the truth of the matter is that you left this family. You turned your back on us so your could play a game."

"My job is not a game. I help keep the world safe."

"Your job is a joke! And so are you."

Chris felt like he had been punched. He knew that his father didn't like his job and it wasn't the first time that he had said those words to him, but never in front of Mama. Everyone always did their best to keep her out of their fights.

Still, hearing his father say those words hurt him. Being a cop had been a dream of his since he was a kid. He loved knowing that he was there to help keep people safe from those who wanted to harm them. It made him feel like he was doing something good.

"I'm doing good work," Chris fired back glaring at the older man.

"Would both of you stop it?" Mama demanded walking past him so she was between them, "I have heard this argument more times than I can count and I am tired of it."

"Mama."

"I said enough, Christopher. Look, I know that you're having fun being a cop and I know you think that it's something you have to do, but it's time to grow up."

The agent couldn't help but freeze when he heard those words. His Mama was the last person that he thought would ever say something like that to him. She knew just how much being a cop meant to him. She had to know. She heard him talk about it enough times.

"Being a cop is not a career," she continued staring at him, "It's not a job that puts food on the table or one that lets you keep a girl on your arm."

"Ma!" Cade jumped in his eyes wide, "Chris does good in the world."

"I'm sure he does, Dear, but he has responsibilities. Ones that don't involve him throwing his life away for no reason."

Chris watched as his older brother dropped his fishing rod to the ground and made his way to his side. It was nice to have the man by him, but it did little to stop the pain of hearing how disappointed his Mama was in him.

"His job is important to him," Cade said placing a hand on his shoulder, "If he wasn't a cop I'd still be in prison."

"There's thousands of cops out there, Cade," Mama dismissed like it was nothing, "We need someone here to take over the family business when your Daddy retires."

"What about what I want, Mama?" Chris questioned staring at her.

"You're an adult now, Christopher. It's time you deal with that. Your wants ain't more important than what your family needs. It's time for you to get a real job and settle down with a good girl."

"My job is real and part of that job is to give other people the chance to have that kind of life."

"Well then. Until you grew up and start listening to your mother we have nothing more to discuss. Go."

"Ma!"

"Don't you whine at me, boy. You made your choice. Now get!"

Chris stared at the woman waiting for her to say it was a joke. Her eyes were hard though and he knew that there was nothing coming back. With a nod of his head he started towards his truck feeling as if his whole world shattered.

"Chris," Cade called out wrapping a hand around his wrist "Wait. Just wait a minute."

"What?" he muttered not looking up from the ground.

"You can't..."

"I don't have a choice.

"I know, I was saying that you can't drive in your condition. Give me the keys."

"Cade..."

"No, I'm not going to lose my little brother because he got in a car wreck. Give me the keys and we'll go home together."

A part of Chris wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around his big brother and never let go. He didn't have the energy for that though. He was just too damn tired to feel much of anything at the moment.

"Cade, if you get in that car..." their father threatened stepping forward.

"You'll disown me too?" Cade growled at him, "I don't give a damn if you do that. There ain't no choice in my mind. A parent is supposed to be the person that is there for their child no matter what. That is the last thing that you two are right now. So go for it. Disown me. Right now though I'm taking my little brother home. I'll be back for my things. Come on, Chrissy, let's go home."


End file.
